darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:What do we call our "Good Articles"?
Read the log of COB #2 and propose new suggestions or vote for old ones. You know, we could go simple and just call them "Evil Articles".... Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 01:59, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *Maybe 'Dark Articles'...? Unit 8311 14:29, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *How about Korribans Hall of Pain?? [[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 16:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) **I like the "Evil Articles" one. The other two sound good too... but we're ''Darthipedia the most Evil Wiki on the Internet. Having said that "Evil Articles" sounds just right to me. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ***This just popped in my head, how about SithSpawn? --[[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 20:39, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *Heh, keeping it simple and in line with Darthipedia's overall theme, I think that "Evil Articles" would work best, IMO :) Although, if other names are brandished, I'm all ears. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 17:33, 6 January 2008 (UTC) *Evil Articles sounds good to me [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 18:59, 6 January 2008 (UTC) *'Articles of Eviltude' Karohalva 02:25, 7 January 2008 (UTC) **Uncle SG1 sez: Evil Articles sounds bomb-diggity. I also like Karo's Eviltude idea, as well. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 10:54, 8 January 2008 (UTC) **Evil articles sounds fine to me. We can always change it if a more inventive name that really works is suggested. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 13:52, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ***How about Sovereign Super Elite-class Articles? Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:59, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ***"Aayla Secura's other kids?" or maybe "Proofs that people have no lives." I'm not a fan of "Evil Articles," myself. --Extramrdo 00:43, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ***what about "articles that are somewhat funny and somwhat well written but not good enough to be featured". DarthKarma ****I don't think "articles that are somewhat funny and somewhat well written but not good enough to be featured" will work because our good articles will also be meant for articles that could be featured... but aren't about Sith. "Evil Articles" or "Articles of Eviltude" are my favorites, "Sovereign Super Elite-class Articles" could work too... But I think the name is a bit long. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:08, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Well in that case I favor "Articles of Eviltude" DarthKarma *Evil Articles or Articles of Eviltude is cool with me.--[[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 17:50, 15 January 2008 (UTC) **I vote for the "Articles of Eviltude". It sounds more eviltudish that way.--User:Master Gump ***I am hearing consensus for "Articles of Eviltude," which I like as well. Any strong objections? 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 22:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ****I've gone ahead and creating Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations. If we stumble upon a better name, we can move it all. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:28, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Evil Article Template Took the liberty to make a template, for practical reasons I used "Article of Eviltude" in it.--'Madclaw' ''Shyriiwook!'' 16:32, 30 January 2008 (UTC)